Future LMG
* * * Bipod * |type = Heavy|grade = |released = 15.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 100 (720 rpm)|capacity = 250 (max 2500) (500 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |cost = 325 |level_required = 32|theme = Futuristic-themed|firing_sound = }} The Future LMG is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.4.0 update. Appearance It is a quad-barreled light machine gun with futuristic finish. The accessories of this weapon are the 4X scope, bipod and a functional ammo count LED. It is also equipped with the cylindrical ammo cartridge that holds 250 charges (ammo). Strategy It has excellent damage, high fire rate, massive capacity, ultimate accuracy and above-average mobility. Tips *Aim at the head to conserve ammo. *Use this similarly to Royal Fighter, but with more capacity and fire rate. *Use this gun similar to the Laser Assistant and Cyborg Hands, as all three are medium to long-range machine guns with scopes. **However, unlike these two, the Future LMG has a high fire rate, so it can also be used similarly to an Excalibur, but with a scope. **Use this gun more often in medium to long-range maps such as Paradise Resort, Warehouse Assault, and Ant's Life. *This weapon has amazing DPS and as a mitigation from constant reloads, the reload time is extremely short (despite its massive size), allowing you to get back into the dogfight immediately. *Aim on the head for maximum damage. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *Because of the little recoil, it is very ideal for assassinating someone in place of a sniper rifle. *This gun is useful in taking down air targets with its high damage and fire rate and a very low recoil, the same goes with ground targets while you are in the air. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *This weapon has a very high rate of fire, which can be used to overwhelm users using a slower-firing weapon such as a Sniper Rifle. *Effective against mobile targets and useful for tearing down enemy armor. Counters *With high mobility and a close-ranged weapon, users of these can be engaged and taken down successfully. Using a combination of the Dark Force Saber and a High Voltage is a great choice. However, if the opponent has an effective close-ranged weapon as well, the fight may become harder. *Never attack directly at users of this weapon, as it is very easy, even at close range, for the user to grind you to pieces. Try to move in a more unpredictable fashion and hiding behind cover as you go, so when you pop up next to the user, he/she will have no time to react. **Proceed to use a close-ranged weapon to destroy him/her. *If you have a hard time with close range with these users, use a Sniper weapon to take them out. Just note that this weapon has a scope. *Any weapon that can one shot the user should get the job done. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Use a Jetpack and attack from above. Be very wary of homing missiles weapons like Nanobots Rifle once you're in the air or even skilled users, however. *Most enemies don't stop firing the weapon when attacking groups of enemies, so avoid the laser beam as good as possible and attack when the enemy has to reload. Firing Sound *Royal Fighter's Theme *Futuristic-themed Trivia *This is based on the FN Herstal M249 SAW with the futuristic finish. *It looks like the light machine gun counterpart of Royal Fighter due to its behavior, though without "Slows Down Target" attribute. *This is one of the weapons with LED indicating the ammo count. *It is the most accurate LMG when you are hip firing as this weapon has extremely little recoil and no crosshair spread. *Unlike most multiple shot primary weapons, firing four rounds per fire consumes only one round, just like most Heavy equivalents such as Hydra and Loud Piggy. *This is the first light machine gun to feature four barrels. *This weapon's quad barrels act exactly the same to that of Royal Fighter. *Its grade was increased by one stage in 16.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Scoped Category:Bipod Category:Themed Category:Legendary Category:Multiple Shots